The Way Things Were Meant to Be
by velvet moon
Summary: Things were never supposed to happen this way. Harry was supposed to be the hero and Ron and I his sidekicks. Ginny was supposed to stay a little girl and I a virgin. When did things start going downhill? Why?rated r for language and some adult themes. DG


Disclaimer: what do you think?  
  
Chapter one: the way things are  
  
"Oh fuck. Now I get to be late for class and probably end up in detention." Ginny sighed as the staircase she had been standing on slowly moved toward a new destination. Once it stopped Ginny stomped off too find out where she was. Of course the hallway was completely empty but she remembered it. Didn't know exactly where it was but she knew she had been there before. As she wandered farther down the hallway it got colder and suddenly a boy came running down toward her. It took her a few moments to realize who it was.  
  
"Harry!!!" she yelled as she started to run after him. "HARRY!!!!!!" she screamed but he didn't turn around he just kept running. She was worried about him ever since Voldemort came back into power he had been able to control Harry at times and Harry had become weak and frail from trying to fight it. He turned into a small hallway Ginny had not noticed before; she followed him through there too. Now she was getting tired, but she was not afraid. She had learned that fear was her weakness and since had gotten rid of it. She couldn't run any more and Harry kept getting farther and farther ahead of her there was no point. So she turned around and headed back. Once she got back to the hallway she was previously in she noticed it was on the fourth floor in the east tower and she set off toward her dormitory. What was the point of going to class if she would just get in trouble?  
  
As she entered she noticed Draco sitting on a couch by the fire. "Naughty, naughty Miss Weasley. Ditching class once again?"  
  
"Yes Draco, but if I remember correctly you don't belong here either."  
  
"I noticed Potter running like a madman to the east tower. You wouldn't know too much about that would you?"  
  
Ginny sat down in his lap and licked his ear. "No, not at all." He kissed her and she kissed back each second getting more and more passionate. Once again she led him up to her room.. they still had thirty minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Things were never supposed to happen this way. Harry was supposed to be the hero and Ron and I his sidekicks. Ginny was supposed to stay a little girl and I a virgin. When did things start going downhill? Why?  
  
Hermione sat in the library pretending to read yet another book. Lavender and Pavarti sat giggling about something stupid and finally decided to go back to the common room. "Finally!" Hermione muttered. She couldn't concentrate even without them there but having them gone was an improvement.  
  
Ever since Hermione and Ron broke up and Harry went mad she had been alone. I mean Neville was there to talk to and Lavender and Pavarti would talk "to" her but no one quite measured up to the fun she had had with the dream team. But that was all gone now and all she had to do now was sulk and study. She thought about Ron, he had been such a good guy but ever since they split up he was what you could call "experimenting with his life." He still managed to keep his grades up, but Hermione was pretty sure they were in no way his grades. He hung out with a terrible crowd and smoked some form of marijuana. He probably has even paid those sluts here money to.ah hem.  
  
It was really quite sad actually, but then she thought about herself, and she knew she wasn't much better off. Hadn't she gone and sold herself to that filthy man just to feel loved. How could she even live with herself..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry walked down a corridor and could have sworn he couldn't see his reflection in the mirror he passed a few seconds ago. He knew he was loosing it but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to grasp onto reality. Just a few hours ago he could have sworn he saw an extremely pale version of himself dashing away toward some corner of the school. Even when he tried to talk to people they look vaguely in his direction and say they heard something or say they are hearing voices. As if they can't see him. Most of the time he just sits in a corner scared about everything. It was as if one day someone came and pulled floor out from under his feet and left him sitting on nothing for eternity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: ok I don't know if that sucked or not. It feels ok to me but I don't know. Please review and let me know if I should keep going with it. It was just an idea that popped into my head one day and I decided to write.yay! Anyway review, review, review please!!!! (and I bet some of you smart ones can figure out what is wrong with Harry.) 


End file.
